1. Field
Embodiments relate to an induction heating cooker having a temperature sensor to sense temperature of a working coil or an object to be heated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an induction heating cooker is an apparatus which supplies high-frequency current to a heating coil to generate a strong high-frequency magnetic field in the heating coil and to generate an eddy current in an object to be heated, magnetically coupled to the heating coil, using the high-frequency magnetic field such that the object is heated using Joule's heat generated by the eddy current, thereby cooking the object.
In the induction heating cooker, a position where an object to be heated is to be placed, is displayed on a top plate on which the object is placed, and a container is placed on the position such that the container is heated by a working coil below the top plate.
In recent years, the induction heating cooker has been provided with a function to sense the position where a container is placed although the container is not placed at a predetermined position.
In this case, a plurality of working coils are disposed throughout a cooking plate. A temperature sensor is provided with respect to the working coils so as to sense heat generated from the working coils.